Only Fair
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: It's only fair that if a man were to see a lady naked, she should get to him naked, no? [Smut]


**Only Fair**

It was mid-afternoon, the off-white clouds drifting across the sunny sky and carried by the cool afternoon breeze.

Compared to most days, today was a rather slow one for the Commander – very few Commissions or sorties were on-going, the paperwork was done for a change, and most Ship-Girls were currently training or milling about aimlessly.

The Commander walked with purpose through the lazy base, heading towards the Royal Navy dormitory – he had a few sorties planned for tomorrow, and due to several Royal Navy ships being injured or out-of-commission for the time being, he would have to merge the Ironblood fleet with the Royal Navy fleet.

He had already found and spoke to several of said Royal Navy ships – Suffolk and Nelson to name a few – and now the last on his list was none other than the 'glory' of the Royal Navy; Hood. He had checked all the regular spots he knew Hood liked to visit, only to find the Battlecruiser nowhere in sight. The few Royal Navy ships he ran into pointed him in the direction of the dorms, confirmed when he caught a glance of her in one of the windows.

The doors to the dorms swung open as the Commander entered, his gaze wandering around the white-and-blue interior before landing on the nearest Ship-Girl – the ever-helpful Belfast.

''Hm? Master?'' Belfast tilted her head, currently dusting off some paintings. ''Is there something you need?''

''Mm. I'm looking for Hood.'' He confirmed lightly, smiling warmly at the busty cruiser.

''She's upstairs in her room; third floor, right hallway. Second door from the end.'' Belfast politely directed him, gesturing to the staircase on the other end of the room.

The Commander nodded his thanks, crossing the room at a casual pace and ascending the stairs. He passed by a few other Ship-Girls on the way, all of whom greeted him warmly, before he reached the third floor – the hallway bridging out to the left, right and forwards, holding dozens of dorm rooms. Taking Belfast's directions he took a right, wandering down the long hallway until he neared the end and reached the second door from the end.

Not thinking straight and assuming she was just enjoying the quietness, he opened the door without knocking. ''Hood, I was wondering if... you...''

He trailed off, words failing him as he took in the scene before her. Hood's elegantly designed room, with dark blue walls with white flowering patterns on it, was shaded from the unyielding sun by the thick white curtains tugged over the tall paned window. Her luxurious king-sized bed was neat and tidy, her blue coat and underclothes laying neatly on the edge.

And in front of her full-length mirror was Hood... clad in nothing but mature white underwear. She was facing away from him, her long legs free of her usual pantyhose. Her frilly white panties hugged her ass nicely, accentuating her womanly curves while her equally-frilly white bra made her ample breasts seem just a touch bigger than they already were. Her slim arms were hovering just over her flat stomach, frozen in motion – and matching the stunned look on her elegant face.

Hood snapped out of her surprise a second later, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks and her brow furrowing disapprovingly. ''Commander... it's rude to walk in without knocking.''

The Commander blushed, holding his hands up apologetically. ''S-Sorry, wasn't thinking... I'll just go-''

''I think not.'' Hood suddenly interrupted, turning to face him and crossing her arms under her ample bust – pushing her breasts up, intentionally or not. ''Come here.''

He swallowed, politely closing the door behind him and stepping closer to the elegant beauty, struggles to keep his eyes focused on her face – and not on her body, a body that even supermodels would kill to have. It didn't help that her disapproving expression only made her seem sexier.

She stared at him for a long moment, clearly deliberating on a suitable punishment, when he caught a spark of interest in her eyes. One that usually meant trouble for him.

''It's only fair that if a man were to see a lady naked, she should get to see him naked, no?'' Hood asked lightly, grabbing the front of his shirt.

''H-Hood, this is a b-bit...''

''Am I incorrect?'' Hood queried, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to say no.

The Commander sighed. ''No... if it makes you happy, I'll do it.''

Hood smiled slightly, watching as he shrugged off his white jacket and cap, letting them fall to the floor. His button-up shirt came off next, leaving his toned chest exposed to her. His belt buckle hit the ground a second later, followed by his white slacks. He knelt down and undid his shoes, and at Hood's insistent look he exasperatedly pulled his socks off as well – leaving him in only his boxers.

''There.'' He said, blushing lightly at how her eyes discreetly wandered over his chest.

''Indeed.'' Hood murmured, stepping closer – his blush darkening as her hand ghosted over his chest. ''So... what is it that you came here for?''

''Erm... I came to ask, if you would be willing to sortie with Prinz Eugen and Graf Zeppelin tomorrow.'' He replied distractedly, squirming as her fingers gently brushed down his torso.

''Hm... yes, I suppose that would be fine.'' She agreed airily, smiling sensually. ''If you would be willing to... _indulge _some of my desires, Commander, I would have no complaints.''

The Commander swallowed. ''Desires...?''

''Even a lady has her curiosities.'' Hood responded coyly, trailing her index finger up his chest and curving up his chin.

She let her finger drop, instead threading her fingers through his own, slowly taking a step back and tugging his hand along with her. Flustered he complied, following the sensual Hood over to her bed, eyes not breaking apart for a single second. She sat down on the edge and he joined her, his blush darkening as the elegant Battlecruiser let her hand wander over his chest again.

Hood smiled, letting her hand ghost up and cup his cheek. ''Have I ever told you how handsome you are, Commander?''

''You're really beautiful too...''

She giggled lightly, the refined sound like gentle wind chimes. ''Why thank you... my dear~''

Hood leaned in, her pale pink lips ghosting over his own for a brief second, before she gently captured his lips in a slow kiss. Despite his embarrassment he gladly returned the kiss, hesitantly snaking his left arm around her and pulling her flush against his side, deepening the kiss – something she liked, if the soft coo of delight was any indication.

The sensual Battlecruiser pulled back from the kiss, a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks. Without a word she leaned in again and this time he met her halfway, the softness of her lips becoming strangely alluring. Over and over again they kissed, gradually becoming more heated yet retained an elegant slowness to it, never going too fast.

''Mn... Commander...'' Hood breathed, her smooth hand shifting down – and onto his crotch.

The Commander grunted, only for it to be silenced as Hood kissed him again. Her delicate hand gently cupped his crotch, slowly rubbing him off before her nimble fingers undid the button, letting his half-erect cock spring out into the open.

Without even a second of hesitation Hood wrapped her fingers around his cock, slowly jerking him off and eliciting a stifled groan from the Commander. Her lips curled up in a slight smile, squeezing his shaft lightly and teasingly rubbing the tip with her thumb. The combined stimulation easily got him hard, earning a light giggle from the Battlecruiser as his cock throbbed in her hand.

''You're very big...'' Hood murmured between kisses, releasing his now-hard cock and trailing her index finger up the underside of his shaft.

Say what you will about him, but he wasn't the type to take things quietly. His left hand pulled back for only a moment before slipping under her arm – and pushing up her frilly white bra, groping her ample breast.

''Mm~'' Hood mewled into the kiss, pulling back a moment later and flashing him a sensual smile. ''Cheeky~''

The Commander blushed, but any words were silenced as Hood kissed him again. His right hand came up to cup her cheek, running his thumb under her eye idly while his other hand groped her round breast with thinly-veiled eagerness. Hood clearly noticed his subtle excitement, massaging his dick at the same time and moaning softly into his mouth as he fondled her.

Even as he kissed her near-addicting pink lips his hand constantly moved, fingers digging into her plump breast eagerly. It felt so soft and pillowy, and was far larger than one might expect given Hood's usual heavy clothing. His fingers regularly grazed her nipple, gently squeezing the sensitive nub between his fingers and earning a muffled groan from Hood each time he did it.

His cock twitched noticeably, eliciting a light giggle from the elegant Battlecruiser. ''My, you're quite eager~''

Hood released his cock, instead wrapping both her slim arms around his neck. The Commander grunted softly as she rolled them over – until Hood laid on the bed beneath him, his bulk hovering about her womanly frame.

For a brief instant he stared, taking in the sight of her expression – a soft smile curling at her lips with a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks, her eyes half-lidded with a mixture of amusement and arousal. The afternoon sun peered through the windows just enough to illuminate her face with golden rays, highlighting her dark blonde hair that fell down the right side of her face.

''Hmhm... you've got such an awed look, Commander.'' Hood said warmly, leaning up and giving him a feathery kiss.

''Sorry... you just look... really beautiful...''

''You've already said that.'' She remarked amusedly.

To her surprise he leaned down, initiating the kiss this time around. She gladly melted into the kiss, pulling him flush against her body and wrapping one leg around his waist, smiling as she felt his hard cock rub against her pelvis. Their lips meshed together, his left hand shifting to her breast and gently groping it while his right hand cupped her cheek.

Hood hummed happily into the slow kiss, shuddering as his fingers dug into her soft breast, his thumb rubbing over her pink nipple repeatedly. She let her arm drop from around his neck, instead slithering down between their bodies and curling around the tip of his dick, tenderly massaging his eager cock as they kissed.

''Mm...'' Hood mewled softly, breaking off from the kiss. ''My dear Commander...''

Her hand deftly moved, using her thumb to push the front of her white panties aside, exposing her slit to him. She guided his cock towards her quivering pussy, and both shuddered lightly as the tip pressed against her lower lips.

''Arm in arm we lay, away from the world and savouring our seclusion. And as we stand before the gates of euphoria, I ask of thee...'' Hood said poetically, giving him a warm smile. ''Take me.''

The Commander complied, pushing his hips forth and sinking his cock into Hood's pussy. The elegant Battlecruiser moaned sensually, tipping her head back as he slowly filled her with his twitching shaft. Her hot pussy tightened around his cock as he pushed in, earning a stifled groan from the Commander as he continued pushing more and more into her – until his pelvis bumped against hers, his entire length fitting snugly inside her.

''Nn...'' Hood grunted softly, breathing slightly heavier.

''You alright?'' He asked, a note of concern entering his voice.

The Battlecruiser gave him a tight smile. ''Y-Yes... you're just as big as you felt, is all...''

He blushed, leaning down and kissing her again. She gladly succumbed to the kiss, slowly wrapping both her hands around him – before breaking the gentle silence a minute later.

''You may move now.'' Hood murmured between kisses.

The Commander gave her one last kiss before leaning back, his hands shifting to her waist before he slowly reared his hips back. Hood grunted softly as he pulled his dick out until only the tip was left inside, before gently sliding back in again – the gentle buzz of pleasure nearly making the elegant Battlecruiser moan in a very unladylike fashion.

He kept his pace slow, careful not to cause her any discomfort. The achingly slow speed made his cock twitch impatiently, her inner walls squeezing every inch of his shaft tightly. He paid close attention to her expression, noting every minor twitch and emotion that crossed her face. From the miniscule twitch of her lips to how her eyelids fluttered, her fair skin becoming flushed pink with arousal.

''Ah...'' Hood let a quiet mewl slip past her pink lips, embarrassedly covering her mouth with a dainty hand.

He lifted one hand from her waist, gently grasping her wrist and lowering her hand. Hood blushed prettily at his action, giving him an embarrassed smile and moaning softly as he pushed into her again. Her soft voice barely filled the room, yet the lewd sound made his cheeks burn with embarrassed arousal... and made him want to hear it even more.

His hand shifted down to her ample breast, gently fondling her soft breast while still slowly thrusting into her tight pussy. Hood shivered at the combined stimulation, moaning softly and threading a hand through his hair as he continued his ministrations. He gradually began to speed up, his hips moving faster on instinct and plunging into her quivering pussy, much to her audible delight.

''Nn... Commander...'' Hood breathed, one hand dropping to her side and gripping a handful of the bed covers. ''Feel free... to go faster...''

The Commander complied, giving her breast an affectionate squeeze and moving his hips faster, plunging his cock into her wet tightness. Hood didn't try and hide her soft moans, shuddering each time he pushed his cock in and out of her. They grew in frequency and pitch as he went faster, her skin tingling and growing hot as pleasure danced along her nerves. Her muscles tightened and tensed, coiling like a spring ready to bounce and leaving her short of breath – her ample chest rising and falling rapidly.

His own breathing grew rapid, the sound of slapping skin filling the room as he pounded into Hood with lustful desire, filling her completely each time. Her arousal dribbled down his cock and stained the bed beneath them but neither cared for the mess they were making, lost in the throes of passion and focusing on nothing other than each other and the overwhelming pleasure that was rapidly turning them to putty.

''A-Ah... Commander~'' Hood groaned sensually, her grip on his hair tightening as the pleasure peaked.

The Commander groaned, his thrusts slowing for a brief instant before he bottomed out inside Hood's pussy. His orgasm burned through him and he came inside her, spurts of cum filling her and eliciting a sharp moan from the Battlecruiser. Hood shuddered powerfully, her pussy tightening around his cock and drawing out his orgasm for several blissful seconds as he came inside her.

His climax subsided a moment later and he nearly went slack, supporting himself with his arms and gasping in air. Hood was in a similar state, her ample breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, tingling aftershocks shooting through her every other second.

After a moment he tugged his cock out of Hood, collapsing on the bed next to her with a groan. The softness of her bed was easily apparent, and he gratefully sunk into the soft covers and relaxed.

He was stirred from his daze as the bed shifted, and Hood swung her leg over his – straddling him. The Commander blushed as her overflowing pussy pressed against his still-hard cock, giving him a sensual smile as she ghosted her index finger along his twitching shaft.

''Still hard, Commander~?'' Hood purred seductively, her cheeks still flushed pink and her fair skin sweaty – yet that only made her seem more arousing, her lady-like charm replaced by that of a sensual woman in bed.

Hood giggled lightly as his cock twitched under her, gently lifting her hips and grasping his cock – angling it up towards her dripping pussy, ready to impale herself on his shaft. ''Even a lady must know how to take charge once in a while... so sit back, Commander, and allow me... to _please _you.''

Any potential reply was cut off by a low groan as Hood dropped her hips, impaling herself on his cock. The elegant Battlecruiser moaned deeply, arching her back slightly as he filled her again – this time sinking in much easier. She rolled her hips and pushed her hips down until his whole length fit snugly inside her, spending a moment to savour the feeling before lifting her hips – then dropping back down again.

''Mm~!'' Hood moaned, laying her hands on his chest as she slowly bounced on his dick.

The Commander grunted, his eyes dropping to her breasts before he lifted his hands, groping her ample boobs. Hood let out a sensual groan at his touch, tilting her head to the side and rolling her hips teasingly, going fast enough to feel pleasure but slow enough to leave him wanting more. He clearly realised this, groaning impatiently and giving her soft breasts a lustful squeeze, eliciting a shudder from the graceful woman.

''Haah... patience, Commander...'' Hood murmured teasingly, licking her lips – moving _just _a tiny bit faster, her hips rising and falling as she rode his cock.

Abruptly the sound of knocking reached their ears, making both of them tense up – a voice coming from the closed door a moment later. ''Hood? Are you decent?''

''Nn...'' Hood grunted softly, looking over her shoulder back at the door. ''Not quite, Belfast... what is it?''

There was silence for a moment, and the Commander had to stifle a groan as Hood tightened around his cock – the elegant woman slowly riding his cock even though the only thing stopping Belfast from seeing them was a wooden door.

''Illustrious overheard that the Commander was nearby and came looking for him.'' Belfast informed. ''He told me he came here looking for you.''

Hood shot him an amused smile before glancing back at the door. ''Ah... yes, he did. He left a few minutes ago.''

''Is that so...? I'll informed Illustrious that he has departed already, then.''

Without another word Belfast politely left, her soft footfalls fading away to nothing. Once he was sure they were in the clear the Commander suddenly sat up, surprising Hood before he captured her lips in a heated kiss, one she quickly melted into. One of his hands slipped down and cupped her curvy ass, giving it a loving squeeze while his other groped her ample breast.

Hood moaned into his mouth as he fondled her, slowly rolling her hips and riding his cock. They broke off from the heated kiss and she quickly sped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and bouncing on his cock with eager passion. Their prior orgasms left them extra sensitive and made it hard to take it slow – so they didn't.

''Haah... Nn...'' Hood moaned softly, panting and tightening her hold on him – moving her hips even faster, bouncing on his lap and eliciting a low groan from the Commander.

He shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over him, releasing her soft breast and instead placing both his hands on her ass, helping her move faster. His cock twitched and throbbed inside her wet tightness, the sound of slapping skin only turning him on further.

''Mm~!'' Hood moaned as he suddenly leaned in, attacking her neck with feverish kisses. Her hips buckled from the pleasure as he sucked on her neck, her inner walls tightening around his throbbing shaft.

''Hood...'' The Commander groaned into her neck, making the woman shiver.

''Y... Yes...?'' Hood breathlessly asked, licking her lips idly.

''I'm... going to...'' He grunted, gripping her ass tighter.

Hood smiled breathlessly. ''Go ahead... cum inside me, _Commander~_''

The elegant Battlecruiser's sensual voice was too much, and with a stifled groan the Commander came – his cock throbbing inside her before unloading ropes of cum into her. Hood moaned deeply at the feeling, her body tensing up before her orgasm rushed through her – and she climaxed on his cock for the second time.

Hood rolled her hips even as she climaxed, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she could before she came to a stop, relaxing against the Commander's frame and panting heavily.

''Haah... haah...'' Hood panted, smiling wearily at the Commander as he leaned against her shoulder for support. ''Haah... it would be wrong... for me... to send you... on your way... in such a state...''

She leaned back so she could face him, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head up to meet her amused gaze. ''So... would you like... to join me... in the bath~?''

The Commander had never nodded so quickly.

X-x-X

_The next day..._

''Hm?'' Illustrious hummed, stopping her casual walk through the gardens and looking over a row of roses – to where Hood and the Commander were.

The man was blushing adorably, clearly embarrassed as he handed a bouquet of roses to Hood. The Battlecruiser smiled prettily, warmly accepting the gift and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

''Oh my~'' Illustrious murmured interestedly, hiding a smile behind her hand. She waited for a minute until the Commander departed before approaching her fellow Ship-Girl. ''I wasn't aware you and the Commander were so close, Hood.''

Hood giggled lightly, brushing some hair from her face.

''Indeed... it seems that I've captured the Commander's heart~''

[END]


End file.
